Star Trek: Maneuvers - Red Alert
by KirkTrekEnterprise
Summary: Season 1, Episode 1 - "Red Alert". The USS Devour is assigned to similar missions as other Starfleet vessels, however, the Devour has been ordered to eliminate the enemies of Starfleet, rather than to bring peace to the universe. Under the command of Captain Steven York, Commander James T. Kirk, his first officer, has discovered these orders and begun to plot their undoing.
1. Teaser

**_Star Trek: Maneuvers_**

**Season 1, Episode 1_  
_**

**"Red Alert"**

**2259**

**Prime Reality**

* * *

**"When the USS _Devour_ is ordered to Vulcan to retrieve a Federation traitor, Captain Steven York is given orders to "disappear" him on the way back to Earth. Young Commander James T. Kirk discovers the plans and sets in motion a plot to stop York and the _Devour_ from their deceitful mission, with a stance that the man has a right to trial."  
**

* * *

**Dramatis personae:_Captain_ Steven York**** (Human Male)** - The commander of the USS _Devour_, a ship created by Starfleet specifically for tactical and combat reasons. Brave, but action-prone, Captain York is a serious threat to the safety of his crew and ship. Suffering with alcoholism, he hides his addiction from the crew, struggling to leave behind past sorrows suffered during his service.

_**Commander**_** James T. Kirk (Human Male) -** Fresh off his assignment aboard the USS _Farragut_, Commander Kirk is temporarily assigned to the _Devour_, serving as First Officer to Captain York, replacing a man who was killed-in-action. However, a day prior to the _Devour_'s mission, Kirk has discovered the true nature of the ship and intends to prevent their inhumane missions from being carried out.

_**Lieutenant Commander**_** Sterla Jok**** (Human Female)** - A beautiful and kind woman, Sterla stands behind York in his mission due to her love for him, but when she meets Jim Kirk, she begins to perceive York as unwise in his evil actions.

_**Lieutenant**_** Carol Marcus**** (Human Female)** - A doctor serving aboard the _Devour_ on scientific purposes, she is best friends with Sterla Jok, having grown up together back on Earth.

_**Lieutenant**_** Brent Royce (Vulcan Male) - **The engineer aboard the _Devour_. As a Vulcan, he puts logic first and becomes a quick irritation for Kirk. He knows of the _Devour_'s mission and has accepted his role, but is hesitant at the motivations behind it.

_**Admiral**_** Jonathan Perry (Human Male) -** The brains behind the conception of the _Devour_. Tired of Starfleet's process of completing missions, he decides that a brutal and hostile action towards alien species is the better path of doing things.

_**Lieutenant**_** Henry Pratt (Human Male) - **The helmsman aboard the _Devour_. A loyal and trusted friend of Captain York, he is one of the few officers with full knowledge of the _Devour_'s mission and has come to terms with the task appointed to them.

* * *

**Bridge**

**USS _Devour_, Earth Orbit - 2259**

Various men and women in uniform walk amongst the quiet bridge. Sounds of a Starfleet vessel rip through the silence of the bridge as the turbolift doors open. Out steps a tall and muscular man, clean shaven with sideburns, his hair is neatly brushed back and filled with a brownish-red coloring. Around the wrists of his uniform, his rank is clearly shown for all the crew to see. He is Steven York, the Captain and commander of the ship, the USS _Devour_, a ship with an important and unusual mission, to seek out and eliminate enemies of Starfleet.

Under the guise of a normal Federation vessel, the _Devour_ has been specifically created for destruction, a creation devised by the mind of Admiral Jonathan Perry, a man fed up with the basic structure and format of missions within Starfleet. With a taste for war and violence, his morality regarding the _Devour_'s existence is next to none.

"_Captain's log, Stardate 2259.67. To begin, it should be noted that I hear tell of Starfleet discussing whether or not to change our format of Stardates. Consider rumor until further notice. The __Devour is in orbit above the Earth, waiting to beam aboard three news officers, Lieutenant Carol Marcus; a young scientist with great interest in the studies that could come from our missions, Lieutenant Commander Sterla Jok; a friend of Marcus and of great personal meaning to myself...and lastly, James Kirk, previously of the USS Farragut. I was personally told of this man's bravery by the former executive officer of the Farragut and have great faith that Kirk will be a useful addition to our missions._" - _**Captain**_** Steven York, USS _Devour_, Commanding**

Captain York takes his seat in the command chair as the turbolift doors once again open. Arriving on the bridge are the three new officers, standing boldly and ready. York turns his head and first notices Marcus, a beautiful blond woman, sharing a smile with Kirk, a youthful officer and womanizer. Hesitantly, York turns his gaze to Jok, a woman of unquestioning beauty, as he stands from his chair.

He walks to the three officers and extends his hand to each of them in order. Accepting the offer, the three graciously shake his hand and stand ready as he looks them over.

"A fine bunch of officers," York breaks the silence. He looks at Jok. "Nothing so fine as the sight of brave new souls ready to embark on brave new missions." Glancing over to the Captain, Kirk notices as York smiles at Jok. Kirk looks away as York begins to take his gave away from Jok and look the others over, once more.

"Thank you, sir," the three are quick to share their appreciation.

"The best of luck to you," York prepares to give his first order to the young officers. He stands tall and boldly, proud of his new officers. "Positions."

The three quickly make themselves ready at their posts. Executing each move with grace and precision, speed and accuracy. Quite up to the task, an honorable choice in officers, York thought. These were fine young people, the next generation of Starfleet. The thought suddenly crossed his mind, the _Devour_ was meant for the least honorable portion of Starfleet. Death and war.

York was quite comfortable with the thought of taking himself into battle, even the thought of bringing Marcus and Kirk to their deaths, but not Jok. He once loved Jok, deeply and passionately. Duty tore them apart, but seeing her again rekindled his old feelings for her. He was not ready to lead her to her death. York paced himself as he approached his chair and took a seat.

He looked onward at the view-screen, out into space. "Set a course for Vulcan," he let out the command to leave. "Maximum warp. Punch it."

In front of him, his helmsman, Henry Pratt, a trusted and loyal officer, set the course and operated his controls. The ship quickly lept to warp speed, blasting into the unknown. Their mission had begun.


	2. Act One

**Bridge**

**USS _Devour_, Vulcan Orbit**

The _Devour_ exits warp speed, arriving at Vulcan. The home world of an honorable and respected species, including the _Devour_'s engineer, Lieutenant Brent Royce. A Vulcan formerly named Slitrav, who uses a human name to further blend with his fellow crew members. The true Royce was a close friend of Slitrav, until he was killed on an away mission by a possessed Vulcan, Slitrav's brother.

"_Captain's log, Stardate 2259.69. The Devour has arrived and is now orbiting at Vulcan. A planet of which I've never experienced in my few years as a Starfleet Captain. Our mission...is to rendezvous with Captain Harold Grant, commander of the USS Mercy. Our true mission, is to assassinate the Captain, because he is a traitor. A dog...one of the lowest we have__._" - _**Captain**_** Steven York, USS _Devour_, Commanding**

York stands from his chair and gazes towards the view screen. "Give me a closer look at this planet, if you please," York gives an order to further explore the planet's beauty. In moments, the planet is magnified, showing the landscape of the planet. "Amazing," York breaks the silence, again. "Quite spectacular. I've only heard of it's beauty from Lieutenant Royce, but I never imagined it to be like this."

**Kir, Vulcan**

On the rugged planet surface, two beings stand, peering off into the distance. One, the traitor, Captain Grant, stands firm, confident and every watchful of the horizon. Dressed in his Starfleet uniform, with a bag laced around his right shoulder. The other, the Vulcan Sarek, stands next to him, his hands bound and his lip bleeding green Vulcan blood.

"Majestic," Grant tilts his head. "Your planet is utterly majestic, Sarek." Grant kneels down and lifts a handful of Vulcan soil. He rubs the textures of it against his fingers and lets it drain back to the ground. He smiles, keeping an eye on the distance.

"When my son hears of this, Captain Grant, you will have the Captain Pike and the USS _Enterprise_ to answer to," Sarek replies, turning his head towards the Captain. "You cannot get away with aiding the Romulans with Federation secrets."

Grant approaches Sarek, leaning in closer to the Vulcan. "You are a foolish, emotionless waste," Grant insults the bound Vulcan. "Your species is pathetic and inferior to the Romulans." Grant reaches out and snatches Sarek's neck. He squeezes tightly and shoves the Vulcan to the ground. "It matters not. Neither of you will be be able to undo what I've done. A war that will wipe out both of your species. It will give the Federation the freedom it deserves!"

Sarek leans up, green blood dripping from his lips. "You are a traitor," Sarek looks up at Grant. "The Federation's goal is not to start meaningless wars."

A sudden beam erupts behind Grant. The away team of the _Devour_ arrives. Commander Kirk, Lieutenant Commander Jok and Lieutenant Marcus quickly turn their gaze towards Grant as they arrive. Jok and Marcus approach Sarek as Kirk tackles Grant. Grant kicks Kirk back, but Kirk recovers quickly, rushing towards and ramming his head into Grant's gut, knocking them both to the ground.

Kirk rolls back and draws his phaser, quickly setting it to stun and firing a shot into Grant, knocking him down a hill. As he does so, a mysterious object drops from Grant's bag, emitting a great green burst of light and blasting Jok back in a fierce hostile action. "Grab the Vulcan, get Jok and get out of here," Kirk looks to Marcus. "I'll get Grant." Kirk moves forward and slides down the hill.

"Marcus to _Devour_, three to beam up," Marcus states, having opened her communicator. Sarek steps back, looking at the two women. The object begins to lose its glow and powers down.

"No, leave me here," Sarek refuses their wishes. "My place is here. I will return to the council and describe these events to them. Take this object to Starfleet and find out what you can on it. It appears to be Romulan technology"

Marcus look at Sarek and nods to him. "Very well," Marcus looks back to her communicator. "Two to beam aboard, one for sickbay, as well as a mysterious pulse emitter." Marcus and Jok are soon beamed back to the _Devour_ as Sarek begins to make his way towards the council. The mysterious object is beamed aboard shortly after his departure.

**Transporter Room  
**

**USS _Devour_, Vulcan Orbit**

Marcus arrives, holding a wounded Jok. The ship's doctor, Roderick Normun, quickly rushes up to them and takes hold of Jok. Marcus turns and lifts the mysterious object. The doctor begins taking Jok to sickbay as Carol makes her way down the halls and towards the bridge.

**Kir, Vulcan**

Kirk chases Captain Grant for a few moments until he finally gains on him. Kirk fires his phaser, on stun, at Grant, but misses. On Grant's heels, Kirk dives and tackles the traitor to the ground. Grant quickly headbutts Kirk and kicks him back, sending the phaser into the air, with it landing only a few feet away from each of them. Kirk crawls for it as Grant makes his way to his feet.

Grant quickly slides to the phaser, but Kirk slaps it away as he does. Grant quickly kicks Kirk in the jaw and lifts him to his feet. Kirk blocks an oncoming blow and slaps Grant's neck, stunning him for a moment.

**Bridge**

**USS _Devour_, Vulcan Orbit**

Marcus, carrying the object in her hands, walks aboard the bridge. "Kirk is still down there with Grant," Marcus informs Captain York of the current mission status. A look of slight worry crosses her face.

York turns a sharp glare on Marcus. He stands from his chair and approaches her. "You left him down there?"

"Yes, sir," Marcus replies. "Kirk can handle himself in fight. We were needed here to get Jok to sickbay and to examine this." Marcus holds up the mysterious object.

**Kir, Vulcan**

A fierce blow from Grant knocks Kirk pack onto the Vulcan soil. Grant lunges for Kirk, but the young officer lifts his right leg and flips Grant over him. Kirk then punches the traitor twice in the face and pins him down. Reaching for his communicator, he notices that it is gone. He looks around and sees it lying inches away. He reaches for it as Grant struggles to escape his grasp, drawing a knife.

Kirk quickly catches Grant's hand and twists it, soon ramming the knife into Grant's left shoulder. Kirk lunges for and snags the communicator, quickly opening it. "Kirk to _Devour_," he pants. "Two to beam up, now!" Grant struggles as the transporter locks on and the two are beamed up.

**Transporter Room  
**

**USS _Devour_, Vulcan Orbit**

Kirk and Grant arrive aboard the _Devour_, with Grant continuing his struggle. Kirk punches him once more as security teams arrive and restrain him. Kirk looks at one of the security officials and shares a smug grin. "Be sure to collect my phaser before you return to duty," Kirk says as he slaps the red shirt on the shoulder, grinning as he does so.


End file.
